


【乔米】丑陋的达米安

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Gore, Hurt Damian, Jondami, M/M, Non-Consensual, Underage Sex, jon top dami bottom, 有精神药物涉及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *有伤害描写，精神药物使用，瞎几把乱写注意*单纯为了开车，没有逻辑*乔米都很ooc，以及两人都没有年龄操作（即原作年龄），避雷注意





	【乔米】丑陋的达米安

**Author's Note:**

> 这整篇我都在描写米米神志不清了的。。感觉？  
> 所以写得很乱

==============================

乔纳森看过达米安各种丑陋的样子，罗宾在工作中总会有受伤的可能，他被成人罪犯殴打得乳牙掉落，咧开的嘴里是血淋林的空洞；在内脏受伤后跪在墙角呕吐，整个人忍不住发抖；又或者一个脸上可怕的瘀伤，眼角的肿块挤压眼睛，达米安不得不放血来保持视线。

还有更加丢脸的时候，有些犯罪会使用电击器，他那个13岁对电流无法免疫的人类朋友会因此而失禁，达米安虚弱无力的趴在地上流着口水，下面松弛的膀胱止不住的往外排泄，达米安在一堆人面前尿尿，而乔纳森只能捧着他狼狈的朋友不知所措的逃离。

可达米安却总是不在意，不论多不堪，他都一副理所当然的冷漠模样。

“你想你做这种工作可以有多好看？”

他抬起头看向飘在空中的超人之子，乔纳森亦回望他，自上而下的看着达米安，他还在稚嫩的朋友，圆润的脸，圆乎乎的头，就连露出来的手臂都带有婴儿肥，达米安只是个还没有从幼儿蜕变完全的青少年，4又5英尺的身高不符合他现在的年龄，或许他自己认为自身实力已经可以比拟成人，可达米安看起来就是哪一家还能抱着父亲大腿的儿子，可是衣服下面却是那么多的伤疤。

他没想到达米安还能更加丑陋。

 

* * *

 

乔纳森知道药物也是种攻击手段，现在他看着达米安正在胡言乱语，罗宾在吐着舌头在怪笑，嘴巴不住的流口水，他想要脱衣服，然后摸上自己那个完全站立起来的小阴茎。

“肯特，哈...肯特。”

之前的现场已经清理好了，肯特在宇宙回来之后比之前更为冷静，他能沉稳的在达米安发生状况后处理好一切，接着把他受伤的朋友带去他们的安全屋，达米安今晚没有受什么很大的伤害，只是腰部有个子弹擦伤，让塞缪尔烦恼的是达米安显然被那种毒物弄得神志不清，那种白色的粉末闻起来很像各种化学合成物，乔纳森能看到达米安脑子凌乱，他恍惚想起小韦恩吹嘘他的父亲：

——father曾经被一些恶棍注射过毒品，可是他成功的戒断了，而我不同，我有过药物训练。

现在，轮到布鲁斯的儿子了，看来达米安的药物训练没有这么厉害，他也被这种精神药物染上了头，一副迷乱虚幻的样子。

“变得这么高大了...”

罗宾正在靠近他，乔纳森就没离开达米安有多远，他或许学习了很多，可不一定知道怎么应付一个短暂神经错落的人，超人之子只能在不远处看着达米安发疯，他看着那个不言苟笑的罗宾又哭又笑，在地上学狗爬，然后来到他的面前抚摸自己。

显然，这些精神药物带有催情作用，达米安脸红红的把头朝乔纳森的腹部贴近，那种扭曲的样子自上而下看着很怪异。

“乔，乔恩，小乔恩，不，不长大了，你长大了，你，我需要。”

他听着在纠正自己，达米安就连在神经错乱的时候都想着要矜持，他想要说点复杂工整的话语，一边隔着裤子摸着自己的下身，一边跪在乔纳森面前摇头哭泣。

“我们可以做爱！”

他像是发现了什么大事情一样大呼小叫，达米安露出那种他年纪独有的吃惊表情，看着很可爱，可乔纳森没有什么表示，他自从达米安在原地发疯的时候就没什么表情，只是在坐着看着他的朋友，他看着达米安那副丑陋的样子，有种受够了的感觉。

乔纳森真的受够达米安的这种丑陋了。

厌恶，不满，他一直都在当着旁观者，为什么，乔纳森内心询问自己：你看看你的朋友。

“你要我吗，塞缪尔，天神，哇，下贱的混血种，我受不了了，no...nononononono太热了为什么为什么不不不不不不....”

达米安哭得更厉害了，他的脸很红，眼球因为热度在蔓延血丝，乔纳森把手伸过去捧住达米安的脸，他的朋友在渴求这种比他温度低的地方，像只小猫一样，达米安在用脸蹭着乔纳森的手。

真的太丑陋了，乔纳森认为，他为什么会放任达米安丑陋这么久？他的朋友，一个韦恩，一个罗宾，他看着他被揍，受伤流血，明明不应该这样的，乔纳森觉得他是喜欢达米安的，他想要等他们再大一点的时候再去亲近，可现在他们的年龄却已经相差这么多的。

但是还可以补救，乔纳森想，他还可以参与进去。他不能让达米安一个人这么不堪。

看看现在这个小罗宾，他竟然已经伸出舌头在舔他的手指了。

“你想要什么？”

乔纳森询问，他能看到那些药物在控制达米安的大脑运动，一些神经在传递物质，达米安的性器官在勃起，小腹时不时的在颤抖。他已经进入情欲的状态了。

这不是很好吗，乔纳森认为自己应该微笑。这能算得上是个推动的礼物了。

达米安似乎听不清楚，在乔恩又耐心的询问几遍后，他才停止去舔对方的手，达米安还在抚慰他的阴茎，腰部不满的移动几下。

“我想要漏水。”

他睁着眼睛在发呆，达米安似乎在感受自己，可是什么都昏昏沉沉，他感觉到沉重却又轻快，他很想在地上扭来扭去，但是却在这里呆滞的跪着。

“射精，我想，小鸡鸡，自慰会这样，又恶心又有毒，这是不对的，我的阴茎弄脏我的裤子，该死的。”

他把头撞向乔纳森的胯部，达米安的头骨在挤压乔纳森的阴茎。

“我想玩我的屁股。”

他什么时候会有这种想法？乔恩开始饶有兴致，他知道他的朋友会认为自慰是恶心的事情，可他有没有看过色情片，达米安会有玩弄自己屁股的想法，他看过男同志的色情影片吗，他是不是同性恋？发疯的罗宾可真脆弱。

“太...热，痛苦，我应该射精。”

达米安还是那个僵硬的表情，他不再跪在地上，而是往后坐去，很勉强的没让自己摔倒，在静止了一小段时间之后——他显然是在回忆自己的身体机能怎么运作——然后他尿尿了。

达米安在地上尿尿，尿液染湿了裤子又有一些渗透到了地上，他解脱一般的颤抖几下，放任自己摔倒在地上，可是没有几秒后又痛苦的蜷缩起来，双手抓着头发在大声抱怨：

“很热！很痛苦！很痛苦啊！不要！为什么！不不不不我知道我我发情了我射精了罗宾无所不知无所不能我是奥古与韦恩的后代我是个妓女我知道这是什么我被下了药我要解决忍耐过去不不不为什么会这么痛苦太热了不不不不不——”

他开始动作激烈，达米安扯下自己的一些头发又在脖子上抓出几条血痕，乔纳森担忧的去抓住达米安，他还以为他的朋友会刚才那样沉默的发疯，他没想要达米安这样伤害自己。但达米安只是在挣扎，他在超人之子的双手中扭来扭去，脚不停的在乱动，达米安又哭了。

“——救救我...father，我错了，我不该成为格雷森，对不起，我今晚出来了，我会比提图斯更好的，王牌是你的狗，我拥有什么，后花园的床太硬了，mather我敲碎你的墓碑对不起，我们应该在那里一起睡觉..."

他又在胡言乱语了，达米安的身体如同发烧，乔纳森只能帮他脱光衣服放到床上，达米安哭泣的抱着被子在磨蹭，他说他的小阴茎坏掉了。

”怎么办，乔恩，怎么办。“

罗宾湿漉漉的看着超人之子：

”你帮助我啊。“

他在寻求帮助，这可真不容易，塞缪尔亲吻了达米安，罗宾也张开嘴回应他的朋友，达米安挣扎过去浑身抱住乔纳森，似乎觉得这样可以汲取平静的力量。

”我们就该这样在一起。“

他说，达米安把头埋进乔纳森的胸口里，只是他现在还是浑身发抖，因为达米安背部的皮肤疼得要命，乔纳森只需要让达米安撑过这段艰难的时间，药物让小罗宾误以为他需要去跟别人发生关系解决疼痛，可是这其实不需要，他的身体能降解那种化学物质，即使乔纳森上了他也不会改变什么——也不一定。

达米安会好受很多。激素在他腹部堆积太多了，所以罗宾才一直喊着需要射精，他能让他精疲力尽，乔纳森可以拥有达米安，一些身体上的标志。

他可以操了达米安。

 

【end】

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter：@74lingcc


End file.
